Insomnia
by WhoaaKid
Summary: Cat can't sleep. Jade and her play a game.


Sitting on her girlfriends lap, Cat smirked smugly, "I can't sleep". Smiling without opening her eyes Jade says "I see".

"How can you see? Your eyes are closed, and it's dark outside!" Cat inquired, scrunching her face.

"Babe, I can just tell." Jade knew her girlfriend was more than gullible, but she loved her anyway. "Why aren't you tired? It's" Jade leaned over to her bedside clock reading the time glaring "2:46 A.M."

Cat brought her smile back and rubbed up and down Jade's arms lovingly. Cat liked rubbing Jade's arms. They were soft and slightly ticklish, to which Jade giggled lightly and reached up to grab her hips, squeezing lightly.

"We could play a game" she said innocently.

"Really?" she laughed. "What kind of game"?

Jade laughed, but she was genuinely interested. She loved Cat's creativity, and from dating her for over 6 months, she knew Cat was _very _creativity.

"Well…." She said stroking her chin.

"Come on, I can't wait all night" Jade said while grinding her girlfriends hips into hers.

Cat moaned and put her hands on the side of Jade's head. "Fine, fine." She huffed. "We can play the alphabet game."

Jade groaned "The alphabet game? We're not twelve babe."

"I know, but it'll be fun. We're gonna play the dirty version."

The_ dirty version _Jade thought, _hmm…_ "Alright, well how do we play this dirty version of the alphabet game?"

Cat squealed, "Ok, so you say a dirty word for every letter of the alphabet".

"Sounds easy enough". Jade knew this was gonna be a piece of cake. She had already thought of quite a few. Besides Cat barely cursed when she was angry, let alone said them for fun. She definitely had this one in the bag.

"So what happens when I win"? Jade retorted.

"What makes you think your gonna win"? Cat says.

"Please, don't insult me Cat". She says with a smile, to take the sting out of her words.

"Well when you can't think of a word for your letter, you have to take a piece of clothing off." Cat smiles.

Letting the wheels turn in her head, the winning prize will be a naked Cat."Wow, this is the best game you ever invented." Jade says congratulating her girlfriend.

"I know. So you wanna play?"

"Sure." Jade says sleazily.

/

"Ok, Jade you start."

"A… for Ass." She says as she snakes her arms further and pinches her butt.

"Hey!"

"Cat, your letter is B"

Cat thinks long and hard and says, "Breasts?"

"Eh, I guess that'll do."

"Ok, now you. C…"

"C is for clit."

Rolling her eyes, Cat looks to the ceiling. "I knew you would say that".

"I know. Now stop stalling. D is for…?

Cat whispers "Dick."

"Why did you pick this game, if you didn't wanna say the bad words?"

Cat shrugs her shoulders and says, "I don't know. I wanted to try something new?"

_Of course you did_. Jade pondered.

"Hmm, E… I don't know."

"Aha, now take something off"

Thinking, Jade smirks as she goes under her pajama top and takes a purple bra off. She wasn't gonna just let Cat get her that easy.

Laughing she lays back down and lets her hands find Cat's hips again falling right back into place there as if she was a memory foam mattress. Cat on the other hand saw what Jade did and wasn't exactly happy with it, but it did count as taking an article of clothing off.

"Anyway, F…Fuck."

"G…G-spot."

"H…Horny."

"I…"

_Really_, Jade thought. _Not again_. Shifting Cat off, she got up and took her pajama shorts off, leaving them in a pile at her feet. Reaching the bed again Cat waited for Jade to settle back into her position once again before climbing onto her lap and doing a little shifting herself, watching a small smile cross Jade lips and her eyes darken over a bit. Grinding against Jade was always nice, but when she was just in panties felt incredible. Plus it wasn't like Cat wasn't affected as she felt a trickle of wetness dampen her already moist panties.

"J…Jizz."

"Jizz isn't dirty. It's sillier." Jade fought. She had good right, she was half naked, while Cat was still in her pj's she put on a couple of hours ago.

"Fine, whatever" Cat says, pulling her shirt off easily. Sitting in her bra felt kinda silly, but she liked it. Plus, she felt bad for Jade.

"K…Kinky."

Cat stuck her tongue out to show her word. "L for Lick."

"Hmm…M for Masturbation" Jade runs her fingers up Cat sides and letting them drag down her chest back to the beginning of the teasing.

"Stop" Cat says grabbing Jade's hands. "I can't concentrate".

_That's the point._

"N…Naked".

"O…Orgasm"

"P…Pussy."

"Jade" Cat whined.

"What?" She smiled.

"That's like the same thing you said earlier. I think that counts as cheating."

"Nope. The clit is totally different that the pussy. There just sorta…related."

Winning that argument Jade quickly reminds her of her letter, "I believe your letter is Q".

"Ugh, I don't think there's a dirty word for Q".

"Great, so take these off" Jade says tugging at her girlfriend's shorts.

Cat stands up over Jade and shimmies her shorts down her legs, giving a little sexy dance. Flinging the shorts to the other side of the room she smiles at Jade and asks "Happy"?

"No, I meant your panties"

Rolling her eyes as she shakes her head at her girlfriend. "I didn't lose, so there not coming off. Now don't you have a letter…? R, I think."

"R…Racy?" Jade stumbles out with a little breath.

Cat was waiting for this moment the whole game, where Jade begins to lose it.

"S…Suck".

Cat was feeling more than confident. She knew very soon, Jade wouldn't be able to hold off much longer. She was in her bra and panties for God's sake…and did the room seem hotter all of a sudden?

Jade knew herself she was losing it. But she refused to give up. Thinking back through her foggy mind and breathing hard she could barely remember the next letter.

"T…Touch." She had to focus on something and something that was other than Cat, or else she was gonna lose.

"U…Undress."

"V…" _Oh Damn_. How could she not know this one…it seemed so easy, but her mind wasn't right. Every sense was filled with Cat and you're telling her to think?

Taking her shirt off she felt a little cooler and that helped, but the way Cat was looking at her just made her skin burn even more than before. _Fuck_.

Cat realized it was her turn, and looked all around the room racking her brain before she looked into Jade's eyes. She felt her panties get considerably wetter as a topless Jade licked her lips. Her dark eyes hooded and black with desire was no match.

"I can't remember" she says above a whisper.

That was all she could get out before her lips attached to Jade's with heated passion. She let her hands roam all over Jade's chest, as Jade raked her hands down Cat's back leaving light scratch marks. As Jade moved away from her lips and down her neck Cat mutters "You win."

Smiling against her girlfriend's neck, Jade thought _I told her I would…_


End file.
